creators_company_universe_of_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny (Raichu)
Danny pretty much is one of my OCs. Currently, he is frozen due to Vertex at least for our Roleplays. Personality Danny can be a pretty stubborn Pokemon sometimes. He will not want to leave someone in need either. He pretty much developed this habit of not wanting to leave others in need due to the fact that he was part of a team called Team Helpers with a Fennekin named Shimmer (now a Delphox), a Vulpix named Suzy, and a Pikachu named Crystal. Appearance Danny is a rat/mouse Pokemon who normally wears a green special band, goggles, and has a button on his belly, which he cannot take off. Biography He was born on the Sand Continent. When he was a Pichu, he would play with his brothers and he loved his parents. Disaster struck when a Ryhorn, Rhydon, and Ryperior war came to his original home and his parents and his brothers had to move out. A storm came and swept him away from his family and he could not hold on to Lapras. He woke up in Baram Town in the Air Continent. At some point when he was a Pikachu, he was chased by a female shiny shinx named Elise. He started to feel alone, but then he heard Xerneas and became her adopted son. Eventually, Xerneas faded away and sent Danny to the future. Danny went looking for Xerneas and then he found Shimmer by the Open Field. They became best friends and eventually went on Lapras and moved away to the Grass Continent. There he met Petz/Crystal and they all had adventures together. He, along with Suzy, Crystal, and Shimmer, went to the Pony World and decided to help defeat an enemy there. He went back to the Pokemon World after that and he and Shimmer went back to the Air Continent when a invitation to join a Guild came. There, he met Electron and some other Pokemon and Fakemon and became friends or allies with them. His records got tampered with to where he forgot all about Liane, Vine, and other friends he met that were with Liane... He even forgot when he went back to the Air Continent with Shimmer, forgot the Pokemon and Fakemon friends he met while being there, forgot that Suzy and Petz/Crystal are in the Pony World, and that Petz/Crystal died....﻿'' Abilities ''Obviously, Danny has the ability to paralyze other Pokemon with Static. However, his button has some abilities depending on his mood. One of them I remember is that he can get healed by it, but I don't remember the other ones. I have to re-read the comic he is in just to remember.'' Relationships '''Well, Danny had 3 brothers and his parents. However, he forgot about them because he was swept away from them when he was pretty young. When he was a Pikachu he met Xerneas and became her adopted son. However, Xerneas had to send him to the future to protect him from something. He then met Shimmer and those two became best friends. Shimmer gave him a Orange Defense Scarf to thank him for being friends with her. He met Crystal the Pichu then and he had to mentor her a little bit because she did not know much about being a Pokemon. He met Greeny, Liane, Zelda, and Moonlight who became friends with him. He met Cina, Patch, the Mane 6, Ian Dash, Crystal (Skitty), and Crystal (Chikorita), but they are allies more than friends. The Creatorsona may technically be the Creator of the OC, but he thinks of her as a friend, not some goddess, and basically thinks of Arceus as his God. Trivia *''He is scared of Ghosts'' *''In another timeline, he is with Shimmer as her husband and has children'' Quotes "As long as we all work together, we can overcome this!" - Danny when he was at the Pony World some time after being encouraged by the first Persona OC. He was there helping them to defeat robots and a evil pony named Altered Ian there. Question & Answers I dunno if I'll do this yet lol. If anyone has questions about this character, then go ahead and put it here! I wouldn't mind have my character answer a question! Category:Petz's OCs Category:Pokémon Category:OCs Category:Raichu